


He Could Almost Believe

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	He Could Almost Believe

He closed his eyes in the silent passage as if the darkness would consume him, the stillness. Far away now, the set of footfalls, two of them, echoed back through the tunnel, washed over him, faded away.

He had known this day, this moment, would come. How could it not? She was what she was, after all, aa product of her upbringing, a product of this place more than he was, for she had grown up here. She had needed to be strong to survive it, to not let it devour and weaken her, to face the men she encountered daily and best them. He admired her for that…but he had always known she would choose this future over one with him. She might love him after a fashion…but not enough to not betray him when it suited her to do so.

He had hoped otherwise, hoped for something different this time, but he had not expected it. That would be asking too much of her. Now he was betrayed, but not destroyed…not as she might believe. For he had a plan, a contingency for survival that precluded her in his life. Love be damned, it was time for action, for betrayal of his own.

But here, with his eyes closed, as the footsteps melted into silence, he could almost believe she would be there on the other side of those bars, watching him still, moving to open the gate and come back to him.

He could almost believe she had not betrayed him. But almost wasn’t good enough.


End file.
